High School and A Villain Ring
by Nkcandygirl
Summary: A group of superheroes is sent undercover at a high school to bust a rising villain ring. Biggest proble: the principal of the school is the leader of the ring and will do anything to get to the undercover heroes. Even threaten the ones they have come to love at the school. What will happen? AquaxRae, Flinx, BBxTerra, CyxBee, Speedy/Cheshire! No Robin or Star in this one!
1. Prologue: The Mission

Don't own the Titans!

Uh oh! Pa- lease don't kill me, but this idea has been bugging me for weeks! So here's another new story!

By the way, this is kind of AU… It's complicated… You'll just have to read to find out…

Anyways!

You'll need to know this, though I'm sure most of you already know these:

Aqualad- Garth Tempest (His last name is all different everywhere so I'm just going with that!)

Kid Flash- Wally West

Speedy- Roy Harper

Cyborg- Vic/Victor Stone

Beast Boy- Garfield Logan

Ages (Oldest on left):

17- Victor

16- Karen, Garth, Rachael, Wally, Jason, Roy, Jen

15- Gar, Terra

* * *

Prologue time!:

Aqualad sighed as he watched his fellow heroes arguing about who looked best for the first day of school. Just then, their supervisor, Batman popped up on the screen.

"Are you prepared?" He asked in a cold tone.

"Yes sir!" Beast Boy squeaked from his hiding place behind Kid Flash.

"Very well. Your team will be going undercover at a high school to find out the identity of and defeat a rising ring of super villains there. Your group will all claim to be friends whose last school closed down so you all decided to attend Jump City High together. All we know is that the villain ring attends this school, there is no other information. There are a few rules: 1. You may not get expelled, suspension is okay, but DO NOT get expelled, 2. You must follow all rules, the only person who will know your identity will be one of the teachers who will help you out. However, he is in a low position so he cannot fix your grade or get you out of trouble. 3. Do not reveal your identity to anyone, 4. This is a long term mission, you must act like a real student, that means joining clubs, sports and such. Those will make you popular, and we want to have some of you in high places. It'll be particularly hard for you to get into the 'cool group' since you're coming in the middle of the year. Do you understand?"

The teen heroes nodded.

"Very well then, here are your secret identities:

Aqualad, you will be known as Garth Tempest, I suggest you join the swim team.

Kid Flash, you will be known as Wally West, I suggest you join the track team.

Speedy, you will be known as Roy Harper, I suggest you join the archery team.

Cyborg, you will be known as Victor Stone, I suggest you join the football team.

Beast Boy, you will be known as Garfield Logan, I suggest for you to… Um I don't know do whatever it is you're good at…"

"Yes sir!" Beast Boy squeaked now hiding behind Cyborg.

"One last thing," Batman seemed to darken a bit as he said this, "We know that though the members of this villains' ring are in high school, their leader is an adult. He's the principle of the school, his villain identity is Slade and he will do anything her can to get to you. Be careful."

* * *

Yeah, *nervous laugh* I kind of totally cut Robin and Starfire from the story… Sorry!

Review!


	2. Chapter 1: Making Friends

I do not own Teen Titans!

This chapter is dedicated to animalsavior! Thank you so much for all of your support of my stories! It truly means a lot to me!

ihatekoledude- Haha, okay I will in the future! Just remind me! Thanks for all your support of my stories by the way!

* * *

_"He will do anything he can to get to you. Be careful."_

Garth stepped into the school rather grumpy. Unlike the others, he wasn't exactly excited to go to High School. He just wanted to get this mission over with.

"Hi there!" A voice said behind them. They turned to see a girl with jet black hair to her waste that was put up using a green and yellow bow. She was wearing green sweats that said "Cheer Captain".

"Are you guys new?" She asked.

"Yeah." Wally nodded.

"Well, I'm Rachael! What are your guys' names?"

"I'm Roy." The red head pointed to himself, "That's Wally, Victor, Garfield, and that's Garth." He pointed to each one as he said their name. Her eyes connected with Garth's and she smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet you guys! If you need any help with anything, come find me!" She said and walked away.

"Well she was sweet!" Gar said.

"And hot!" Roy smirked.

"And she's cheer captain. That means that she's probably popular. If we become friends with her then we could become a part of the school's 'cool' group like Batman wanted." Garth said, getting his friends back on track. Then the bell rang and they all had first period together. History.

In the History classroom…

"Well hello my duckies! Welcome to Honors World History! Now let's be clear of one thing, all you lousy Americans…" As he continued, the boy sitting next to Garth turned to him. He had black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a T shirt and jeans.

"So, you're new here?" He asked. Garth nodded.

The other boy continued, "Well, my name's Jason Todd, and he's Malchior Nor." He pointed to the boy behind him who had white hair down to his neck and blue eyes. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

Malchior nodded, "Just call me Mal."

"Nice to meet you guys." Garth said to the other two.

"You and your friends want to sit with us at Lunch?" Jason asked. Garth hesitated. His mission was to get in with a group, so why not?

"Yeah, sounds good!" He said and they turned back to their ranting History Teacher. The rest of the day went by slowly for the undercover heroes until Lunch.

They stepped into the cafeteria, "Garth!" He turned and saw Jason waving to him from a table. They walked over.

"Hey!" Jason said and turned to his friends.

"Guys, this is Garth, Wally, Roy, Vic, and Gar. They're new." There was a chorus of hi's from the table.

"And new kids, this is Jen, Jade, Karen, Tara, and Rachael. You already know Mal." He said pointing to each one as he said their name. Tara had blonde hair and blue eyes. Jade had black hair and green eyes. Karen had black hair and brown eyes. Jen had red hair and brown eyes.

Rachael spoke up, "Already met them this morning in the halls…" She shrugged.

"Sit down guys, welcome to the table of awesomeness!" Jason said and they sat down. Garth sighed, time to blend in.

* * *

Review! Sorry the girls look different, but I want them to look like students! Sorry Raven's kind of out of character in this story! I'm sorry it was kind of sucky but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!


	3. Chapter 2: The Popular Crowd

I don't own Teen Titans…

Again, mine and my family's hearts go out to those affected by the shooting. Our deepest condolences.

I won't be responding to guest reviews until the stuff I write after winter break since these are pre written so I can focus on studying for finals! Sorry! But I still want to give all reviewers a general thank you!

And a general concern from you guys is that Raven is OOC but don't worry about it! Trust me, just trust me that everything will be okay!

* * *

_"Sit down guys, welcome to the table of awesomeness!" Jason said and they sat down. Garth sighed, time to blend in._

"Wow, that's amazing! You're cheer, soccer, and volleyball captain?" Garth was impressed with Rachael.

She nodded, "Most of us play sports. Jen and Karen are on the soccer team, Jade plays volleyball, and Tara does cheer."

Garth inwardly smirked. Looks like he had found the popular kids. There was just one more thing he had to figure out, "So what teams are the guys on?"

"Jason's captain of the kick ass karate team, and Mal always plays the leading male in the school plays." Yep, this was the group of the school's cool kids. And if the information they had just given them wasn't enough, he had heard many kids saying that 'they wished they could be like Rachael Roth' and 'they admired Jason Todd'.

He was brought out of his musings by Rachael, "So, you guys thinking of trying out for any of the the sports teams or plays?" By now the whole table had joined the conversation.

"Garth's going to do swimming, Wally's going to do track, Victor's going to do football, and Roy's going to do archery." Garfield answered.

"What about you Gar?" Jen asked.

Said boy shrugged, "I don't know. I'm not really good at anything."

"You have to be good at something man! What do you like?" Jason asked.

"Um, well I've always liked video games…" Gar said nervously.

"Seriously?" Tara asked. Gar nodded.

"That's so cool!" Karen exclaimed.

Gar's face lit up, "Really? You think it's cool?!"

Rachael nodded, "Idiotic, but pretty cool." Then the bell ring. Everyone began to head to class. Little did the group know that this whole time they were being watched.

Principal Wilson observed intently as the teens walked to class, "Well, it looks like the heroes are making some new friends…"

* * *

Uh oh! What does Slade want?! I know it's short but finals are coming up so I'm just trying to get as many chapters ready as possible for you guys so you get some updates and one shots from me before Christmas break! By the way that's twenty six chapters and one shots in total in two days! Wish me luck and try to be easy with me about the length!

Hey there! I have a bit of a challenge for you all! I'll write a chapter fic, that's right a chapter fic with any pairing you like, if you win this!

Now, for the challenge, I want you to write a holiday themed one shot! That means any holiday celebrated sometime in the winter, be it Hanukkah, Christmas, Eid (I know that wasn't celebrated in the winter but whatever), New Year, Chinese New Year, etc.! When you post it, put in the summary of the story that it's for Nkcandygirl's holiday challenge, and PM about it so I know to look! If you want to do this, it must be done by 12/25!

You must include one of these objects as a major theme:

Toilet Paper

Cookies

Blood

Calculator

Ceiling Fan

Grass

Crown

Turducken (You may have to look this one up)

Brush

Teeth

Some of these are really strange, so I hope you can come up with something creative! Now, shows you can do the one shot for include:

Teen Titans

Generator Rex

Winx Club

Level Up

Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5

Code Lyoko

W.I.T.C.H.

Scooby Doo

Young Justice


	4. Chapter 3: Bonding

Don't own the Teen Titans!

Again, I am COMPLETELY and TOTALLY aware that Raven is OOC! Just trust me okay?! Everything will turn out fine!

Stormixbaby- You're welcome! And thanks!

* * *

_Little did the group know that this whole time they were being watched._

_Principal Wilson observed intently as the teens walked to class, "Well, it looks like the heroes are making some new friends…"_

Tara and Gar sat in science together. Gar couldn't help but stare at the blond beauty. She was truly gorgeous with her innocent blue eyes. He vowed to protect her from the villains in this school.

He was interrupted in his musings by Mr. Mod, the history teacher, "Mr. Logan, I hate to bring you out of your observations of Miss Markov but," Tara blushed and some students snickered, "Would you care to share what Richard the Lionhearted did in history?"

Gar gulped, "He um- he dissected lion's hearts." Gar said and winced. He had no idea what the real answer was.

"I'm afraid not. He led the Third Crusade along with Phillip II Augustus and Barbarossa…"

Mod began to rant as Tara leaned over to Gar and whispered in his ear, "I think it was cute you were staring." Gar smiled and blushed.

Jade and Roy were in Home Ec together with Miss Mae Eye. They were watching the teacher mix cookie mix. When she was finished, she told the class to try it with a partner now. Jade and Roy paired up.

"So, were you paying attention?" Roy asked Jade as she started putting the ingredients in the bowl.

"Are you serious? It's just making cupcake mix, don't you know how to do that?!" She asked.

"No, I always thought that cooking was the woman's job." He shrugged.

"What?!" Jade turned to him.

"Yeah, I mean the man brings in the dough, and the woman does everything else."

Jade smiled evilly, "Hm, well if that's what you believe, why don't you finish making the cupcakes?"

"What?! Why?!" Roy exclaimed.

"Well, you're not bringing in cash, so you've got to do something!" She said.

Roy smirked evilly, "Fine, I'll do something." He picked up a fist full of cupcake mix and threw it at her face. He began laughing and pointed at Jade.

"You should see your face." Jade simply smirked, and Roy stepped back, scared. She picked up the bowl of cupcake mix and poured it over his head.

"You should see yourself." Jade laughed this time.

Then Miss Mae Eye stepped in, "Roy, Jade sit down! With that behavior, you're lucky I'm not giving you a detention or an F!" The two troublemakers simply snickered.

* * *

So we got through two of the couples today! Forgive me if the interactions sucked, I'm just not used to these pairings and this was just supposed to be the beginning of a friendship at this point! Review!


	5. Chapter 4: The Principal's Office

Nope, don't own the Teen Titans!

Yet again, I am still COMPLETELY and TOTALLY aware that Raven is OOC! Just trust me okay?! Everything will turn out fine!

Also, check out the poll on my profile about which story of mine is your favorite!

* * *

_"I think it was cute you were staring." Gar smiled and blushed._

_"Roy, Jade sit down! With that behavior, you're lucky I'm not giving you a detention or an F!" The two troublemakers simply snickered._

Rachael, Roy, Garth, Vic, and Jade's lockers were all very close to each other's and they were packing up their books for home.

"Garth Tempest to the principal's office, Garth Tempest to the principal's office." The voice over the speakers announced.

"You got called to the principal's office on the first day of school?" Jade asked skeptically.

"Yeah dude, what'd you do?" Vic glared at Garth. The rule was they couldn't get expelled and he was already getting called to the principal's!

"I didn't do anything!" Garth defended himself and began to walk to the office. Once he reached the door of the office, he knocked.

"Come in!" Someone called from the inside. Garth stepped inside, and came face to face with a man who he assumed to be the principal.

"Hello Garth. My name is Principal Wilson." He extended his hand for the student to shake. Then Garth remembered what Batman said: this was Slade. He quickly put his guard up.

"I see realization just hit someone." Slade chuckled darkly, "Please have a seat. We have quite a bit to talk about Aqualad."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTT

Roy had convinced Jade to ride to her house with him, and Vic had decided to return back to the base. That left Rachael at her locker still putting her books in her backpack alone.

Jen ran up to her, "Hey, did I hear Garth got called to the principal's office?"

"Yeah." Rachael shrugged.

"You don't think?" Jen asked Rachael who had closed her locker and was walking to her car.

"I do think." Rachael simply said in a cold and monotone voice as she opened the car door and Jen got into the seat next to her. Rachael was acting very different now compared to when she was around the undercover heroes. She was much colder and vain.

"So they're the heroes?"

* * *

Oh my gosh! Exciting! Anyways review! And there's a poll up on my profile about what which story of mine is your guys' favorite so vote! Even though they're all sucky, vote!


	6. Chapter 5: More Bonding

Don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

_"Please have a seat. We have quite a bit to talk about Aqualad."_

_"So they're the heroes?"_

"So how has the school been to you so far?" The 'principal' asked in a smug tone.

"Cut the crap. What do you want Slade?" Aqualad hissed.

The man feigned hurt, "Now, now, now Garth," He said his name mockingly, "You might want to change that tone. After all, we wouldn't want you getting expelled, now would we?"

The boy tensed as Slade laughed darkly.

"Relax kiddo. You're not in trouble." Aqualad released a breath. "I just wanted to say hi. Now, why don't you go have some fun with your new friends?" The statement came out as a threat, and Aqualad was fully aware of it as he left the office.

Slade was a serious villain, he wouldn't mind hurting anyone close to Garth, even if they were the man's own students.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Ugh, why won't this stupid computer work?" Karen yelled as she sat in the technology lab in the school, "I have to get this paper in by three!"

"Need some help?" Vic said behind her.

"And what exactly would you know about computers Mister Football Star?"

"Bet I could help you out." He smiled.

"How much?"

Vic looked confused so Karen clarified, "How much are you willing to bet?"

"Hm, how about if I fix the computer, I get a dinner?"

"And if you don't?" Karen asked smirking.

"I'll wear a pink tutu when I go talk to the football coach about being quarterback."

Karen's smirk grew even more, "Wow, you must have a huge ego!" Vic simply smiled and hit a few keys on the computer. It was working again.

"Giovanni's Italian Foodhouse at 7 tonight." He smirked and walked away, leaving behind a shocked Karen.

A smile grew on her lips, "For once I'm glad I lost."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Hey there."

Garth turned to see Rachael, "Hey, it's late. What are you still doing here?"

"Jade forgot something in her locker, and forced me to give her a ride back to get it." Garth nodded.

"Wilson too pissed off at you?"

"Nah, he just wanted to welcome me to the school."

Rachael's eyes widened, "You must be a really good swimmer if he's that excited to have you.

"You remembered that I was going to try out for swim?" The girl's cheeks turned a light red at his question.

"Yeah, I remember what all of you guys are trying out for…" She averted her eyes to the ground shyly. Garth thought she looked adorable right now as he felt a smile on his lips.

"Really? Because I distinctly remember when Wally started talking to you about trying out for track, you had no idea what he was talking about." Garth smirked as her blush grew even redder.

"Shut up!" She playfully punched his shoulder.

"So, I'll see you around?" He smiled.

"See you." And with that, Aqualad was out of the school.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Wally was out walking, and happened to come upon Jen who was walking as well.

"Hey, wait up!" He yelled. The girl turned.

"What's up?" She said smiling.

"Just walking, you?"

"Same." They continued their pace for a few minutes in silence.

"I know a great Chinese restaurant downtown, want to get some takeout?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure." Jen smiled and they made their way to the restaurant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

"You're getting close to him. Slade will be pleased." Jade stepped out from her hiding place behind the locker.

"The others have gotten close too. They'll be wrapped around our fingers in a matter of no time. And with their help, we'll finally have enough power to bring the Justice League to its knees." Rachael said, her cold demeanor returning.

"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?" Jade asked smirking.

"You're right. We'll drop by their base tomorrow and say hello." The two girls smirked and walked out of the school.

* * *

Eeeeep! Exciting! Anyways, review!

There's a poll on my profile about TT pairings, so check that out and vote!

And, check out the super cool community, The Dark Bird! We have amazing Raven centric stories!


	7. Chapter 6: Bumblebee and Important AN

Don't own Teen Titans…

**Please REVIEW! The amount of reviews is dropping!**

Thanks so much to Guest, ilikehats2, Snix7, and AbigailPaine for reviewing! You guys are amazing!

Guest- Haha! Here's the update!

* * *

_"Don't you think we should introduce ourselves first?"_

_"You're right. We'll drop by their base tomorrow and say hello."_

Garth sighed as he walked into school. And, week three begins.

His expression lightened as soon as he saw Rachael standing by her locker.

"Hey."

"Garth, hey, what's up?" Him and the girl had gotten really close over the past few weeks while the others went off and flirted with the other girls.

"Nothing, just getting ready for swim try outs."

"Oh yeah, those are today!" Rachael smiled.

"You still coming to watch?"

"Of course I am!" The bell rang.

"I got to get to math! I'll see you at try outs though!" Rachael exclaimed and walked away.

_"Batman, could I speak with you?"_

_"What do you need Aqualad?"_

_"Just wanted to let you know that I'm going to try out for swim today for the undercover operation."_

_"Alright, we'll be a little low on defense here since Cyborg is trying out for football, and Speedy's trying out for archery as well."_

_"Would you like me to stay then?"_

_"No, of course not. You have to blend in. This will be good."_

Garth wasn't too worried about the defense. After all, if the villains hadn't attacked yet, why would they particularly pick tonight?

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jen was about to fall asleep in class, when a piece of paper hit her head.

**Do you have next period with Karen?**

Jen looked at Rachael, who was waiting for an answer.

**Yeah, why?**

Jen sent the paper back to Rachael.

**Tell her that tonight's the night. She'll attack alone.**

Jen nodded, and put the note in her bag.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Speedy smiled as he pulled back the bowstring. He took one last look at Jade on the bleachers watching him, and felt his confidence rise.

He easily released, and the arrows went flying through the air. Bulls eye.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

Garth was inwardly panicking. Where was she?

His turn was almost up. Where was Rachael? She promised she would be here.

Just as he was about to dive into the pool, he spotted her. She walked through the bleachers, took a seat, and gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled, and hit the water.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTT

"No way, man, that was totally cheap." Batman thought he was going to kill one of those boys. Literally. Why did he have to babysit?

Kid Flash and Beast Boy were sitting on the couch of the base, playing nonstop video games. Not just that, they were whining, and punching, and fighting, and-

"DUDE, YOU ARE SO CHEATING!"

"Would you all please shut up before I blow your brains out?" The two boys shrunk at the Dark Night's voice.

"Yes sir."

"Good." Batman was about to turn back around to his paperwork when a feminine voice rang out through the base.

"Well, hello there."

"Who's there?" KF was immediately standing up in a fighting position.

"Oh, just little old me." The lights dimmed a tad and in a corner of the ceiling, a woman was perched.

She was African American, and had two puffy dark brown pigtails. She was wearing a yellow and black striped top that revealed her midriff, and tight black pants with heeled black boots. She had a black mask on that only blocked the area around her eyes, not her actual brown irises. One feature that was particularly noticeable was that she had wings, and stingers with her.

"And who would, little old me, be?" Kid Flash asked as the other two heroes got into battle stances.

"My name is Bumblebee. I go to your high school." The boys immediately got the message.

"So you're from the villain ring?"

"We like to call it the Death Circle, but yes."

"And, why are you here?"

"You came to our high school, so the Circle figured we could at least say hi." And with that the girl flew down in a matter of seconds and stung Kid Flash down.

She quickly attempted to kick Beast Boy, but Batman hit her with a Batarang. She stumbled back but attacked again. This time Beast Boy hit her in T Rex form. Hard.

She fell to the ground, and Batman's foot connected with her chest, keeping her down.

"Looks like you're not as big of a threat as I thought." Batman stated as Beast Boy ran to his side.

The girl suddenly smirked, "There are more of us. You think this is all we've got, then let me tell you something Batsy, you are in for it."

Batman pushed his foot farther into her, "What are you planning?"

"A revolution." She quickly grabbed her weapons, stung Batman, and threw a smoke bomb.

By the time it cleared, she was gone.

"The Death Circle, maybe they're more dangerous than we thought?" The changeling turned to Batman.

Kid Flash got up and rubbed his head as he spoke, "They go to the same school as us."

"So? We already knew that." Beast Boy said, irritated.

"Yeah, but didn't she remind you of someone you know?"

"What are you aiming at Flash?"

"Didn't she remind you of Karen?"

* * *

Okay, **not all the girls have been figured out, just Karen**! And, I hope you're starting to see why people are so OOC! That was on purpose! Review!

* * *

Hey guys! I know author's notes as complete chapters are against the rules, so this will be deleted in an hour or two. I have a very important announcement I have to make:

**I have decided to take a break from writing for a month or two (maybe/probably longer).**

Now, not a lot of you probably care too much, but I'm not stopping because I got tired of it, or something like that. Something very serious has happened within my family, and I have decided to take a break for a while.

I'm so sorry to leave you all hanging, but this is really necessary for me. I'll try to start up again as soon as possible! Who knows? I might even be back in a week (highly unlikely)! We'll see!

If I do come back soon, updates will for sure come slower. They'll come by priority, meaning which story gets the most reviews will get more frequent updates.

An abridged version of this note is also up on my profile if anyone wanted to see it for some reason.

-Nkcandygirl


	8. Chapter 7: Acceptances and Arrests

I do not own Teen Titans!

Thanks so much to Snix7 for all your help with the update schedule!

A very kind user convinced me to continue writing so I decided to not take a break! Amazing what readers can do in a single day!

Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! You guys are awesome!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! The amount of reviews is dropping!

* * *

_"So you're from the villain ring?"_

_"We like to call it the Death Circle, but yes."_

_"There are more of us. You think this is all we've got, then let me tell you something Batsy, you are in for it."_

_"What are you planning?"_

_"A revolution."_

_"Didn't she remind you of Karen?"_

"No way."

"Cy, none of us like the possibility, but the descriptions match perfectly."

"It couldn't be Karen."

"Were you with her when the base was attacked?" Kid Flash tried to reason with his friend.

"No, but-"

"No buts man, there's a very high chance it was her."

"It was not her."

"Oh come on, don't tell me you've gotten attached to her over a few weeks?"

"Of course not! I just- come on man, you don't even have proof."

"Once Batman does the facial analysis we will."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT T

"And finally, we would like to welcome the newest addition to the archery team, Roy Harper!"

"Whoo!"

"Go Roy!" Roy smiled as everyone cheered his name.

He looked around the crowd, and finally spotted her.

Jade stood with a smirk, and gave him a sarcastic thumbs up.

"Not bad Harper." He couldn't control the smile that came to his face even if he tried.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTT

"I'm telling you man. Run all the tests you want. It wasn't her."

Batman entered the room, "The test came back positive. Karen is Bumblebee."

Cyborg's voice came out as a mere whisper, "No way in fucking Hell."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTT

Garth couldn't even look. It was just a stupid swim letter, why was he so worried? He had bigger things to care about. He was Aqualad for Pete's sake.

"Do you want me to read it for you?" He turned to see Rachael, smiling delicately in jeans and a green T shirt.

"Could you?"

"Of course." She smiled, and took the paper from his hand.

She frowned suddenly, "I'm sorry…"

He felt like a thousand bricks hit hime in the face. He didn't get in, and a pretty girl was the one who witnessed him getting rejected? Whopdeedoo.

"But, you got in!"

"I'm on the swim team?"

She nodded and hugged him.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTT

"Hey Terra, everything okay?" Gar frowned at Terra's downcast expression.

"You didn't hear?" She snapped her head in his direction.

"Hear what?"

"Karen's been arrested."

* * *

Uh oh! Trouble in not so functional paradise! Sorry it's short, but homework and school have been keeping me pretty busy lately!

Anyways,

**PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 8: 20 Questions

I don't own the Teen Titans or The Book Thief by Markus Zusak or 5FDP or To Kill A Mockingbird or the Plain White T's!

The amount of reviews are dropping, try to keep it up!

Thank you to AngelofDarkness1214, 2redmouse2, Misticcat, and animalsavior for the lovely reviews!

You're going to want to know this for this chapter, but you may not get it now:

**Bold- Rachael**

Underlined- Garth

**For the purpose of this story, RAVEN HAS DARK BLUE EYES AND AQUALAD'S FAMILY CELEBRATES CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

_"Karen's been arrested."_

Beast Boy froze in his spot. He had to act surprised, like he didn't know what was going on.

"What?"

Terra reached forward and hugged him as he felt red rush to his cheeks. She was shaking with sobs. He felt guilt rise within him.

"Some police officers just walked into school this morning, and put her in handcuffs. They- they said she killed people, Gar."

"That's ridiculous." Beast Boy whispered into her hair, though he knew the truth.

Karen _had_ killed people.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"Looks like they did exactly what you expected."

"If they keep this up, we'll have them in no time."

"Nice work, Raven."

"Thank you, Slade."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The bell rang around the school as students rushed to their classes.

Garth took his seat when he felt something hit his back. He looked down and saw a crumbled up paper on the floor. He picked it up.

**Hey, it's Rachael, I'm bored.**

Garth smiled.

And what do you suggest we do?

**Twenty questions?**

Sure, why not?

**Favorite color?**

Blue. Favorite book?

**The Book Thief. Favorite Movie?**

Don't laugh.

**What is it?**

Promise you won't laugh.

**Fine. Now, what is it?**

Free Willy.

**I think that's sweet.**

Garth's smile grew.

Favorite song?

**Walk Away by Five Finger Death Punch. Favorite Food?**

Chicken tacos. Worst boyfriend?

**Malchior Nor.**

This time the boy felt jealousy swirl in him.

You and Mal went out?

**Yep. Worst thing you've done?**

Stole Gar's game console, and blamed it on Victor. First kiss?

**With Mal in the boys' bathroom at school. Best friend?**

Roy. Virgin?

**No. You a virgin?**

Yeah. Favorite teacher?

**Dr. Light. Most embarrassing memory?**

Got pants'ed in front of my ex. Person you hate the most?

**My parents. Favorite Book?**

To Kill A Mockingbird. Worst injury?

**Broke my leg in soccer Freshman year. Hurt like hell. Done anything rebellious?**

No.

**Seriously? We'll have to fix that…**

Got a tattoo?

**Yep.**

Wait, really? What is it?

**It's a huge Raven on my back.**

Damn.

**My turn. Person you hate most in the world?**

I don't really hate anyone.

**Oh, come on, you've got to hate someone.**

Fine, I don't like Principal Wilson. Best childhood memory?

**Playing hide-n-seek with Jade and Jen. Scariest thing you've seen?**

Walked in my parents' room Christmas morning. 

**So?**

They were making some… magic.

**Oh gosh! **

Best friend?

**Jade and Jen. Person who hates you the most?**

I don't know of anyone who hates me.

**Oh come on, you can't be loved by everyone.**

Fine, Principal Wilson.

**Wow, you two really seem to be tight.**

Worst friend?

**If you say a word, I'll chop off your manhood.**

Don't you think that's a bit extreme?

**Promise?**

Promise.

**Terra. She's a bit of a backstabber, but still my friend. **

Biggest flaw?

**I lie. A lot. Major goal in life?**

To make a difference in the world. Your goal?

**Don't have any. I live in the present.**

You must have some.

**Fine. To stick by my friends. Biggest flaw?**

Prideful. Biggest mistake?

**Letting myself trust people who don't deserve it. You?**

Trying to live up to my father's standards.

**Why did you come to this school?**

Garth tensed. Maybe he could lie and tell the truth at the same time.

Meanwhile, Rachael smirked seeing his reaction. Oh, how she loved toying with people.

A mentor enrolled me. You?

**Principal Wilson recommended it. Do you like anyone at this school?**

Yeah. Do you?

**I think so. What color hair does she have?**

Black. Do you have plans tonight?

**No. What color eyes does she have?**

Blue. Does that new movie Wicked Scary sound scary to you?

**Kind of. Are you asking me out?**

Yeah. Are you up for it?

**Yep.**

* * *

Ok, did anyone else find that game a little revealing? I mean, honestly, Garth could have pieced together that Rachael was not the girl she seems she is. And Rachael (though she already knows) could have totally pieced the truth about Garth's mission together!

A more pressing matter is that: Is it a little OOC that the characters would reveal this much so quickly? Answer: Keep in mind that they didn't lie about any answers, but they also didn't tell the full truth. They also didn't elaborate on certain not- so- innocent questions either, like the one about Rachael hating her parents (However this will be explained in the story).

And yes, Slade used Raven instead of Rachael on purpose!

REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 9: The Date and the Chase

I do not own the Teen Titans…

**This fic is almost over!**

Thank you so much to Alchemist15, animalsavior, and stormixbaby for reviewing!

stormixbaby- Yay! You're back! Thank you for reviewing!

* * *

_Are you asking me out?_

_Yeah. Are you up for it?_

_Yep._

"What do you mean Jason and Malchior have been arrested?"

"They were stealing some jewels from an exhibit downtown, and got caught."

"Well, that's just great, now we're two men short."

"They were fools anyway, way too brash. We're better off without them."

"Agreed, tonight Tara, and Jade will attack the JL boys."

"Is that really a good idea, Rach? Karen was arrested when she gave it a shot."

"It'll be fine. There's track practice tonight so Kid Flash will be gone, and Aqualad will be… otherwise distracted."

The four girls gathered smirked.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Her laughter was absolutely gorgeous to Garth. It was so light, and pure. He found himself completely entranced.

Rachael recovered from her laughing, and took a sip of her drink. They were sitting at the local pizza place, on their date.

"So, you're telling me Gar putting blue hair dye in people's shampoo is a normal occurrence at your place?"

"Things like that, yeah. I guess it's only to be expected when you have a group of teenage guys living together. So do you and the other girls live together as well?"

"Yeah, in an apartment a bit outside of town."

"Really? Your guys' parents are okay with that?"

"Actually, most of us are orphans, or, in my case, leaving abusive households. Mr. Wilson pays the rent for our living arrangements, and everything else. He's our legal guardian."

"Wow, I never realized you were that close to him." Garth was beginning to feel nauseous. Either Rachael could be used as an advantage against him by Slade, or she was working for him.

"Yeah, my dad was a beating drunk, and my mom wished I had never been born. Once she died, Mr. Wilson approached my dad for custody, and when he refused, Wilson fought in court. He won."

Garth forced a smile, wanting to change the subject, "Well, what do you say we take a walk in the park?"

"Sounds good to me." The two got up, and left the restaurant.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"-because he was feeling crummy!" Gar's squeaky laughter rang out on the street.

A series of groans followed, "Get a real sense of humor."

"Oh come on guys, it wasn't that ba-"

A scream suddenly rang out along the crowded road.

Cyborg, Speedy, and Beast Boy stared as the ground began to violently crack, and rocks flew everywhere.

Cyborg took off his holoring, revealing his circuitry. He turned to Speedy,

"Go get changed, and meet us back here." The archer ran off. Beast Boy took off his holoring as well.

"Well, hello there."

BB and Cyborg turned to see two girls smirking in front of them. One of them was floating on a rock while the other one stood on the ground, metal claws out.

The one on the rock was blonde with blue eyes. She wore a black shirt with a T on it, a pair of shorts, and a mask. The one on the ground was wearing a green dress, and a mask.

"Who are you?" Beast Boy growled.

The one wearing the green dress smirked, "Why me? I'm just little old Cheshire." With that, she charged forward to attack, while rocks flew their way.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachael, and Garth sat on the grass at the park. They were talking, and laughing when all of a sudden, they heard a scream.

Garth turned around to look, but saw nothing.

"It must have just been some kids fooling around." Rachael assured him, but kept her eyes the road. Tara and Jade must have started their attack. She reached out to feel their emotions with her powers. They were headed to the street in front of the park.

If Aqualad saw them, he would surely go and help his teammates, leaving the girls severely outnumbered. She had to distract him somehow. But, what would she do? An idea popped into her head.

She turned to Garth who was still complaining about something.

"… sometimes I feel like there's way too much on my shoulders. Like if I make the tiniest mistake, the world will end…"

Tara and Jade were getting really close. Time for the diversion. Rachael shifted her weight, and straddled Garth, looming over his lap.

"Hm, well, let me make you feel better." She leaned down, and pressed her lips to his. He sat there, frozen in surprise for a few minutes, before he wove his arms around her waist and his mouth began to move against hers.

He didn't notice the chase that passed behind them.

Rachael smirked. Target distracted.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Terra and Cheshire continued running from Cyborg and Beast Boy when Speedy suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Shit!" He shot a net arrow at Cheshire and captured her.

"Terra, don't leave me!" She called out.

"I'm sorry!" Terra called back as she continued to fly away on a rock until she was pushed off of it.

She groaned as she hit the ground. A green bird landed next to her, and turned into Beast Boy.

He looked down at her, anger clouding his eyes, "Did she just call you Tara?"

The girl sighed, "Yes." He yanked the mask off of her eyes.

"How could you?"

"It was my job, I'm sorry."

Speedy approached Cheshire in the meantime, "You're Jade, aren't you?"

She silently nodded. He scoffed, and walked away.

The two villainesses were led into police cars.

* * *

REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 10: The Truth

I do not own Teen Titans.

Last chapter of this story! Thank you to all reviewers/favoriters/followers/readers! A very, very short epilogue will be out soon!

* * *

_Speedy approached Cheshire in the meantime, "You're Jade, aren't you?"_

_"Did she just call you Tara?"_

_"It was my job, I'm sorry."_

_The two villainesses were led into police cars._

Batman, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Kid Flash, and Speedy stood in their base.

Speedy sighed, "Look guys, I know it's hard to accept, but Jen and Rachael have to be the last two members of the Death Circle."

"No way, I don't believe it." Aqualad shook his head stubbornly.

Kid Flash looked at him with a sad gaze, "The rest of their group was a part of the villain ring, they have to be too."

Aqualad still refused to accept it.

Batman's voice interrupted their agreement, "I agree. Bring in Rachael and Jen by the end of the day."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Jen was sitting at her lunch table, waiting for Rachael to arrive when Wally approached her. Police officers were walking behind him.

"Jennifer Hex, you're under arrest-" Before he could get any further, a blast of pink energy flew towards him. He quickly dodged, and kicked the pink- haired girl, knocking her out.

He sighed, "I guess this is goodbye."

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Rachael was putting books into her locker at the end of school when Garth, Vic, Gar, and Roy walked towards her.

"We know who you are." Roy bluntly stated.

Rachael feigned obliviousness, "What do you mean?"

Gar growled, "Save it. Slade is already in custody, just like the rest of your friends. You lost."

"What are you talking about?" Rachael continued to lie.

Victor answered, "You are a part of a secret villain ring wanted for serious crimes by the United States government."

"What? Are you crazy?" She exclaimed.

"Don't listen to her Aqualad. She's just trying to trick you."

"Garth… I didn't do those things that they're saying."

"Aqualad, she's evil…"

"Garth, you believe me don't you?" She hugged him, and held onto his jacket.

She looked into his eyes, the perfect picture of innocence, "I'm not a part of the Death Circle."

A few minutes of silence followed until Garth pulled Rachael away from him by the wrist,

"We never told you the villain ring was called the Death Circle."

And, just like that she was being put in handcuffs. The innocence faded from her eyes in seconds, replaced by a sarcastic smirk.

"And I thought I had you completely wrapped around my finger."

"Not completely. What was the point of all that effort?"

"We wanted to turn you against the Justice League."

As she was led away, he grabbed her arm,

"I need to know, was any of it real?"

"Not enough to make you feel better."

And, just like that, the lies were shattered, revealing the unforgiving, cold truth.

She was more than just an assignment to him.

But, he was just a mission to her.

* * *

**REVIEW!**

Thanks so much to all readers/reviewers/favoriters/followers of this story!

Special thanks to:

Alchemist15

stormixbaby

animalsavior

ilikehats2

Misticcat

IndigoLover97

Angel of Darkness 1214

Snix7

AbigailPaine

Guest

KhaalidaNyx

Guest

Ravens Dark Master

Gabyarevalo

ihatekoledude

GuitarGirl13

battlemo

gomez-girl

Annabelle4.0

FlopsyTheStingyDingo

Queen Marceline

RandomYawn

1a2b3c4d

11Unknown11

Bad luck rose

Queen Safyrelsai

juniperfalcon17

lilyevansmagic

misamisa1016

when-time-stops


	12. Epilogue

Do not own the Teen Titans…

Here's the epilogue! It's very short, it's just so you guys get some kind of closure!

* * *

Garth walked through the school, and sighed.

The Justice League had thought it would just be a good idea to let the boys finish high school, and so they stayed.

The remaining part of last year had passed slowly, as had the summer. Balancing between school, summer school, and hero responsibilities had not been easy.

Not to mention that he couldn't get heartbreak out of his head no matter what he did.

Now, it was the first day of the next school year. He walked to his new locker, and froze. He stared at his locker neighbor.

A girl with black hair, dressed in a purple tank top, ripped jeans, and black combat boots was putting books in her backpack.

"Rachael?"

She turned to him and smirked, "Well, well, well, if it isn't fish boy."

"How did you-"

"Relax, I'm the only one who got out. My daddy has friends in high places. Though, I'm not quite done with the fun yet, I hear there's some priceless jewels on display that just need to be stolen."

"But-but-but-" Her smirk grew as she brushed past him, leaving him stammering.

She turned back once more, "Oh, and by the way," He turned to face her as she finished her statement.

"It's Raven."

He stood there dumbfounded as she let out a smug laugh, leaving him.

Well, this would be interesting.

* * *

Review!


End file.
